Name of Project and PI's name[unreadable] Effects of IL-1 inhibition on CRP levels epc mobilization and endothelial function in CAD patiens Cannon, Richard[unreadable] Alternative splicing events in TTC3 KO mice Chengyu Liu[unreadable] Nitrite mediated alterations in gene expression pattern GLADWIN[unreadable] Gene expression profile in hypoxic treated stem cells Horvath[unreadable] gene expression in rat meduallay thick ascending limb cells KNEPPER[unreadable] Gene Expression profiling along rat kidney tubules Knepper[unreadable] Lithium induced down regulation of AQP2 Knepper[unreadable] Gene Expression profiling along rat proximal tubules Knepper[unreadable] Expression profile of CD4 cells upon activation by IL-2 at different time points Leonard[unreadable] Role of TSLP in differentiation and maintenacne of CD4+ T cells Leonard[unreadable] STAT and TH1 and Th17 induced gene expression changes in mice Leonard[unreadable] IL21 induced gene expression in mouse CD4 T cells Leonard[unreadable] Expression profiling of fibroid tumors Lynette Nieman[unreadable] Alternative splicing events in fibroid patients Lynette Nieman[unreadable] cardiac specific PGC 1a overexpression SACK, Micahel[unreadable] Expression profiling of PDE3b knock out mice MANGANIELLO[unreadable] Amplified Expression profiling of oocytes in maturation MANGANIELLO[unreadable] Gene expression in pancreatic islets and isolated hepatocytes MANGANIELLO[unreadable] evaluation of messagamp method on oocyte gene expression MANGANIELLO/Raghavachari[unreadable] Dietray effects of nitrite in nomoxix & hypoxic mice Mark Gladwin[unreadable] Effect of nitrite on the GEP of human endothelial cells Mark Gladwin [unreadable] Characterization of CD 146+ CD4 lymphocytes in synovial fluid Mccoy/Raghavachari[unreadable] Gene regulation by YAP Milgram, Sharon[unreadable] identification of Yes associated preotin (YAP) target genes Milgram, Sharon[unreadable] Intracellular actions of the lymphangiogenic growth factor VEGF-D Moss[unreadable] In-stent-Restenosis and gene expression profiling of PBMCS NABEL[unreadable] ScaleFactor-Test - method development Nalini Raghavachari[unreadable] NHLBI_Young_Wong Neal Young[unreadable] identification of target genes of the transcription activator vnd in drosophila neural cells NIRENBERG[unreadable] Muirsterone -Drosophila Nirenberg[unreadable] siRNA-Drosophila Nirenberg[unreadable] Regulation of gene expression by ecdysone Nirenberg[unreadable] VND - Drosophila Nirenberg[unreadable] Metabolic and CV regulation by P53 Paul Hwang[unreadable] Effects on inhibiting glucocorticoids wtuh RU486 on acetaminophen induced liver injury Pohl, Lance[unreadable] Microarray based analysis of whole blood as a sequel to globin reduction Raghavachari/Gladwin[unreadable] Alternative splicing events and cell differentiation Raghavachari/Gladwin[unreadable] expoxomicin affects gene expression in HEK 293 cells ROD LEVINE[unreadable] Allergen in mouse asthma model to identify mechanistic pathway by microarrays STEW LEVINE[unreadable] CLL-CT study by microarrays Wiestner, Adrian[unreadable] Expression profiling of CLL-CT patients Wiestner, Adrian[unreadable] MCL Bortezomib treatment study Wiestner, Adrian[unreadable] CLL-CT compartment study by microarrays Wiestner, Adrian[unreadable] Gene expression pattern in a mouse model of paroxysmal nocturnal hemoglobinuria Young, Neal[unreadable] ATG induced expression changes in PBMCs Young, Neal[unreadable] Drosophila gene expression analysis Zhao, Keji[unreadable] Gene expression profile in hypoxic treated stem cells Zhao, Keji[unreadable] Nucleosome structure in drosophila S2, human jurjkat cells Zhao, Keji[unreadable] Genome wide profiling of histone acetylations Zhao, Keji[unreadable] profile of histone modification in helper T cells [unreadable] Histone methylation in human jurket cells Zhao, Keji[unreadable] LDL uptake by M-CSF differentiated human monocytes KRUTH[unreadable] Quantum dots uptake by M_CSF macrophages KRUTH[unreadable] Gene expression analysis in CD4 HIV cells Zhao, Keji[unreadable] Globin reduction and improved sensitivity Raghavachari/Gladwin[unreadable] Gene Expression in NK cells Leonard/Lin[unreadable] The role of STAT 5 in t cell biology leonard[unreadable] Temporal gene expression profile of PHA/IL2 stimulated T cells Young, Neal[unreadable] cytokine cocktial induced gene expression in human fetal pigment epithelium miller(NEI)[unreadable] Gene expression analysis in GPI deficient T cells Young, Neal[unreadable] TNF activation of HIES endothelial cells using tiling arrays boehm